Tails and the victorian classics
by jsw
Summary: Tails is transported into the Victorian stories world in order to help free Sherlock Holmes from a spell placed on him.
1. The game is afoot

Chapter 1: The game is afoot

Baker Street, perhaps one of the most famous neighborhoods in london, was now being ravaged by a battle between Scotland Yard forces, and strange looking gothic females, along with people who were members of Moriarty's gang, the scotland yard side was led by a Black Hedgehog with a a navy blue tie with white dots, and a grey trench coat, a Yellow-fured Fox in a Black Jacket with tail, velcro closure with a white dickie, white gloves, white pants, a black hat and a cane sword, a pink hedgehog with a glamorous hat with roses all over and a pink victorian dress.

these three were as follows:

Shadow playing Lestrade.

Tails playing Doctor Watson.

Amy Rose playing Irene Adler.

from the side with Moriarty's gang and Dracula's ladies was led by a dark blue furred hedgehog in a ruined, dirty deerstalker cap.

this was Sonic playing Sherlock Holmes, unfortunatley it was not the Sherlock Holmes that we know.

the Vampires and the ex-members of Moriarty's gang were trying to help the poessessed detective kill Lestrade/Shadow Watson/Tails and Adler/Amy.

while the members of scotland yard were battling it out with the members of Moriarty's gang and Dracula's vampires,

all the while Watson/Tails and Adler/Amy were trying their to snap the detective out of his possession.

"Sherlock, please." Cried Adler/Amy while clasping her hands together. "Remember when i assisted you in fighting Lord Blackwood."

Holmes/Sonic just stood there, no emotion for the opera singer.

"Irene, for crying out loud, we've tried that too much in the past few weeks." snorted Watson/Tails "It's never going to work."

"Okay, war Doc." came the voice of Lestrade/Shadow who was clasping his wounded right arm. "What do you suggest will?"

"I believe that this little contraption will!" said Watson/Tails as he pulled out an amulet and pointed it at the sky.

"What the Dickens is he doing?." the Scotland Yard troops and Lestrade/Shadow thought.

then a portal opened above them, everyone apart from Watson/Tails looked up in shock, as a Yellow Furred Fox popped through, he took a look around him.

"Funny." He thought, "didn't Sonic mention going through a portal during his recount of his adventure in the world of King Arthur."

when Tails felt something grab him be turned round to see that one of Dracula's wives was now about to bite him, luckily Irene/Amy took care of that by shooting that vamp with her revolver.

Sherlock/Sonic along with the other members of Moriarty's gang and Dracula's wives soon made a runner, all the while Sherlock/Sonic shook his fist at them and shouted, "You will all pay for this, Lestrade, Irene, and you too My Dear Watson."

"You were my friend, Holmes." Watson/Tails roared as he and Irene/Amy ran up to Tails.

"You'd better be take Lestrade back to Scotland Yard so he can be healed." Irene/Amy told the Scotland yard members.

The Scotland Yard members proceeded to carry Lestrade to one of their carriages.

Next it was Tails' turn to speak, "So, what was all that about?" he asked Watson/Tails and Irene/Amy as they walked to 221B Baker Street.  
>"We will explain when we get there." Watson replied.<p>

**Please review!**


	2. exposition time

Chapter 2: Exopostion time

Me, Watson and Adler soon arrived at what was called 221B baker street, we then sat down in three of the comfy chairs that occupied the room.

"Before We start explaining." Watson said, "How about a spot of tea?"

"I wouldn't mind." I chuckled, marvelling at the fact that Watson and i looked so alike, yet we didn't have the same personality

"Okay." said Watson, "Oh, Mrs Hudson," An elder human lady arrived at the door. "Yes, John?" She asked,

"You wouldn't mind getting Tea for our me, Adler and our guest?"

"I am Perfectly Obliged." she replied.

We soon got our Tea, during the sips, Watson and Adler then proceeded to explain what the heck was going on down in Victorian London.

"Well, We begin at six months ago," Watson Began.

_Sherlock had retired from the detective business after him and me foiled the german spy Van Bork, and gone to work as a beekeeper, We all thought_

_there would be peace._

Adler then proceeded to tell me her part in the Story, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

_Then trouble occured, I watched as someone drugged Holmes, proceeded to drag him into a dark looking building, and when he came out, he was different, His deerstalker cap, was dirty, and he had an evil glint in his eyes._

it was Watson's turn again.

_a few days after Irene informed me of the horrifying news, I recieved a tip off from Inspector Lestrade that Dracula's wives and Colonel Moran had taken my good friend Long John Silver and his student Jim Hawkins hostage, we tried to save him but they ambushed us._

"Who?" I asked.

_The Remnants of Moriarty's gang, I thought Holmes threw Moriarty off the reichenbach falls years ago, but it seems that both he and Dracula have brainwashed my best friend._

Watson finished his story.

"Well, we could get Silver to help us free Holmes, couldn't we?" I asked.

"I doubt you could get in there without getting ambushed by Moriarty's gang." Adler piped up.

I threw up my hands, "okaaaay." I said, "Then we may need a disguise,"

"We?" Watson asked. "Well the best place to go to find a shape shifting potion would be to go to Dr. Jekyll." Watson proceeded to explain, "He's a great scientist, though he is a tad eccentric, Like Sherlock."

"I'll go visit this guy now." I said as I proceeded to go out the door, before I could go Watson asked, "Might I be obliged to know your name, boy?"

"I'm Miles Prower," I answered, "But my friends in my own world call me Tails."

I then walked out the door to visit the mad potions maker.


End file.
